


Mutual Mockery

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Sasaki takes a moment to reveal there’s more than homophobia behind his comment to Furuta while Furuta mocks him for it. Or perhaps there is mutual mockery?





	Mutual Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer to see Kaneki Ken/Sasaki Haise as being bi, so I was a little disappointed in his comment. At the same time, he lets Tsukiyama go on in a far more effusive vein than Furuta ever attempts, so maybe it’s just that he’s creeped out by Furuta. What if there was more to his feeling about being creeped out? What if Furuta and himself said more along that vein? Hence this fanfic. 
> 
> I don’t own Tokyo Ghoul or Tokyo Ghoul Re, but there are times when it owns me. :)

“What can I do for you?” Furuta pitched his voice, giving it a hesitant sweetness reminscent of Hinami, making it sound a little like Ryoko’s. There was a little of Kimi and Yoriko in his tone as well. Every girl who’d ever dared to smile in a sunlit world, human or ghoul. Every girl who’d ever needed Kaneki Ken or asked him for help. Every girl he’d failed. 

“I just wanted to see you…Furuta. I don’t like the sound of that.” It felt like the treacherous agent was making a clownish caricature of all the women he mimicked. Perhaps that’s all Furuta was capable of, vicious parodies of other people, particularly humans or ghouls who dared to try to co-exist. It sickened Kaneki, this mockery. “I wish a girl was saying that to me.”

“How cruel!” Furuta clapped his hands to his cheeks. “You never say anything like that to your beloved Hide, Shuu…or Mutsi.” His eyes glittered with malice behind the mockery. “Don’t play the bigot with me, you hypocrite.”

“I might say the same to you.” Kaneki’s gazed into his rival’s cold, dark orbs with steady contempt, contempt which leaked through the courteous facade he struggled to maintain. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” All humour disappeared from Furuta’s face. “It’s just the subtle odor of Rize, mingled with the delicious bouquet of human flesh.” Furuta allowed his tongue to touch his lips. “Let’s face it, you were destined to be devoured by ghouls, Your Majesty. You’re simply too sweet to resist.” Furuta made a half bow. “If you’re saving yourself for your subjects, I will respect that. For now.” He cocked his head back. “That can’t be your reason.”

It took a moment for Kaneki to return to the conversation at hand. He couldn’t let Furuta control it. He had to learn as much as he could from this whimsical enemy, to see how he could use him to implement his plans for the future. 

The welfare of human and ghoul alike depended upon it.


End file.
